What the letter really said
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Reference to and spoilers of Eps. 11 and 12 Other Brothers Elric. What Russell's letter to Ed really said...shounenai, humor.


Rowan and Sakura here with their first FMA one-shot! And while they love RoyxEd and yes, Elricest, this is neither of them. Don't get us wrong, this is shounen-ai, but of a pairing that they have never read before (though that's not saying much. They haven't read a lot of the FMA fiction out there yet.) Well, hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Spoilers for episodes 11-12 ("The Other Brothers Elric Part 1 & 2), shounen-ai

Don't like, don't read!

Note: This is all based off the assumption that Al did not manage to get Russell's letter from Edward and that Ed "read" the letter to him. This story must be read with that in mind, otherwise it won't work (and yes, I did just watch that episode, thank you very much.)

Disclaimer: I've got all the translated manga that's been published so far! I have the novel! I've got three DVDs of the anime and tapes with later episodes! I tape the 2'o clock showing even when I watched it at 11, just in case! I love the show, love Edward, Roy, Maes, Greed…I love practically anyone you see in the show! And yet, sadly, none of it is _truly_ mine. Please be kind; leave me my money. I still need to buy the Art of FMA book, the calendar, the rest of the DVDs that are out now, and still have cash to spare for when the rest comes out!

What the letter _really_ said

"Dear Edward,

"It was an honor to meet you face to face (well, not literally, of course, but…). I wish to apologize again for taking your name and reputation as my own. I know it was wrong now, but I did not tell you the real reason why I chose to be you. You see, I'd heard so much about you in Central, the amazing genius alchemist _child_, that I was intrigued. I found out all I could about you, every last detail that could be found. You might say I was obsessed with you, overpowered by jealousy...but soon, that jealousy turned to love. I saw you once, in coming out of Central Library and immediately fell in love with you. That's why I took your name, because I loved you so much that I wanted to _be_ you. I'm sorry.

"But please do remember to visit Xenotime when you get the chance. I am now more intrigued than ever to know what the famous Fullmetal Alchemist tastes like.

"Fondly yours, Russell."

Edward turned pink, then began to quickly shove the letter in his pocket. Alphonse glanced back at him. "Brother, you're blushing. What is it?"

"Nothing! It's nothing Al!" Edward said.

"Was it something in the letter?" Ed's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "No, not at all!"

A held his hand out. "Let me see it, brother."

Ed jumped up and held the letter to his chest. "Nuh-uh, not happening."

"C'mon Ed, it can't be that embarrassing."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What, is it full of short jokes?"

"Erm, no…"

"Can I just see it, please?" Al reached to grab the letter from Edward.

"NO!" Ed said. "I-I'll read it to you."

"'Dear Edward,

'I owe you one more apology. I lied to you about my age. I'm actually nineteen years old. It was just too fun to tease you about your height. I'd heard that you're real sensitive about that. Not to worry though, I'm sure you'll be even taller than me when you turn nineteen yourself. You've got four years, so I wouldn't worry too much. Sorry I lied.

'Regards, Russell Tringum.'"

"That's it?"

Edward frowned as he tucked the letter back into his pocket. "No, he then goes on to declare undying love for me. Of course that's it!"

Al looked back out the window. "Oh. I don't know why I couldn't have read it." He sighed.

Ed stared at the basket of lemons on Al's lap for a moment, then also turned his gaze outward. He couldn't wait to use up those lemons now. It might prove as a good excuse to return there again.

_End_

Heh, I liked that! Very fun. Very short. Sweet! Mheh heh, I like the reference to "lemons" (pardon my sick mind.) After all, this is _not_ yaoi here, just shounen-ai. I must restrain myself (hence Sakura.) Love to hear what you thought in a review! Thanks in advance! Happy Holidays!

-Rowan


End file.
